Chiron god of Heroes, training and combat
by satya37
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on a vacation to Australia and return to find that there is a new minor god. Who is that? Well that is Lord Chiron god of heroes, training and combat. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chiron god of heroes, training and combat

Chapter 1 (Percy Pov)  
Annabeth and I had just about fully healed from the giant war and I thought we were fit enough to go on a date. I kept going to ask her and something would get in the way like a monster. About a week later I finally got an idea of where to go; we were going to go on a short vacation to Australia but first I needed a way to get there.  
I irises messaged Poseidon to see if he had a way of getting me over seas without going on an airplane and getting struck down by Zeus' lightning.  
"Hey Dad?" I asked.  
"What is it dear son?" he questioned cheerfully.  
"I was planning on going to Australia with Annabeth; do you have a method of traveling there?" I asked hopefully.  
All of a sudden the Iris message disappeared.  
"Hey!" I cried but I was shouting at an empty pond full of slimy water.  
I returned to my cabin to see a note on my bed. I did my best to read it:  
Dear Percy,  
I'm sorry about the Iris message being cut, Amphrite was in the area and I didn't want her knowing. So meet me at the shore of camp half-blood just after dinner.  
Lots of love,  
Poseidon.

**Hey guys this is my new story that I wrote on my iPod so I looked really long but anyway it turned out short. I have decided not to have a prophecy in the sword of Chaos because I can't do prophecies that well. Just a note this will be a short story, it will not be a long one like sword of Chaos. I may be uploading a new story soon I just want to finish it before I upload it so I don't get request to write more chapters, I will update that one every day if possible. Anyway I still need people to vote in my poll for sword of Chaos who Percy should be paired up with. Thank you for all of your support and I hope you enjoy this story! Please don't forget to fav, follow review and recommend to others!**

**Satya37**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I went to dinner and sacrificed a slice of pizza to Poseidon and a glass of blue coke to Hestia and the fire in the Hearth rose about 2 feet. Later, I went down to the shore and waited there for about three hours. After three hours and still Poseidon had not come Percy started to lose hope. Half an hour later Percy gave up waiting and turned his back on the sea. Then Percy heard a loud CRACK behind him and he whipped around, riptide at the ready only to find his own father standing there as if he had been there the whole time. "Sorry I was late," he said while hugging me. "Amphrite and Triton were arguing about, well... that's personal anyway back to the point of getting overseas without a plane I will give you the power to water travel. Just imagine where you want to be then let the water absorb you then you are there!" "Thanks Dad!" I said. "No problem Percy!" Hmmm Percy thought. Poseidon must have been in a very cheerful mood. The next day I went to the Demeter cabin and asked for a flower that would not die and that looked nice to everyone. I ended up paying a child of Demeter 5 drachmas for the flower and it even looked quite nice. Later I found Annabeth looking for me on the beach. She ran up to me and gave me a quick kiss. "Seaweed brain!" she said excitedly. "Where have you been I was looking for you all morning!" "Oh I was getting something ready." I said flirtatiously. "Oh may I see it?" she flirted back. "Of course!" I said obviously. I pulled out the flower from behind my back and said; "Will you come on a vacation to Australia with me!" I asked as politely as possible. "What do you think seaweed brain? Of course!" Percy fist pumped and shouted; "Yes!" "Oh don't get too happy," Annabeth said. "You have to help me pack!" Percy groaned. "This is going to take a long time!"

**Hey I thought I would upload another chapter before anyone reads it XD. Thanks for reading and don't forget to fav, follow review and recommend to others!**

**Satya37**


	3. Chapter 3

Chiron, god of heroes, training and combat.

Chapter 3

Our trip to Australia was awesome! Annabeth and I went to the 'Devils marbles', we went to Ayers rock, a place called Bendigo where apparently there was an Imperial gold rush, we went to sea world where we went on a few rollercoasters and when everyone was meant to be splashed I made a wave about 10 feet high splash everyone. Basically it was a load of fun and before we knew it, the trip was finished.

We stayed a day too long in Australia because I promised Chiron that we would be back by now.

But the most amazing thing over the whole holiday is that not even one monster had even appeared, I guess the fates were feeling particularly happy.

I water traveled us right outside camp and we walked in the borders and were mobbed by everyone.

Pretty much all of them wanted to say 'welcome back', or 'we have missed you so much!'.

We walked to the big house to greet Chiron and Mr D but we only found Chiron,

"Where is Mr D?" I asked Chiron.

"He is no longer needed as camp director because I became a god." He said simply as if it weren't a big deal.

"How … When … Who?" Percy said in pure shock.

"While you were in Australia, during the summer solstice, the gods had a vote on whether or not I should become a god after how many great heroes I have trained."

Percy started to bow.

"Please, Percy don't bow it reminds me how old I actually am, also I find bowing useless. Also please do not call me Lord Chiron."

Percy smiled.

"I also hate it when people call me Lord; I am not a god so I should not be treated like one."

Chiron just smiled.

"So have any other things happened while we were gone?" asked Percy.

"Oh, Triton became a member of the Olympian Council." He said simply.

**THE END**

**Hey guy sorry for not updating for so long, but this week was the first week of school and I was facing writers block on both of my stories. Also I lost my iPod and I had written more chapters for Sword of Chaos on it but I will try to get some more chapters up for sword of Chaos today or tomorrow but updates will become slower from here on with all of my school work coming back, I forgot what it is like to have homework every night LOL. Anyway this brings this story to an end, I hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget to check out my other story: Sword of Chaos. Please review and also sorry to allen r ****for the bad use of punctuation in my second chapter, I copied it but something happened and it became one big ****paragraph ****Don't forget to Fav, follow and reccomendto other PJO fans!**

**Satya37**


End file.
